Loving Vash
by Arisugawa Sorata
Summary: A match made in... somewhere. VashxMeryl {ON HIATUS}
1. No More Tears

_AN- The most unintelligent idea that has ever been spawned from the depths of my brain. So, uh, I don't own Trigun. Takes place about a week after the end of the Trigun (anime, anyways). Love and peace, I guess. (Also- I know the title sucks.) I also don't own Titanic. And I made up the 'Birds in July' play, so yeah._

**Loving Vash **

Vash walked down the street, trailing behind Meryl. It had been a week since he defeated Knives and had brought him home. Milly instantly took a liking to Knives, but Meryl was skeptical.

_-Flashback-_

Vash's body emerged from the deadly desert, carrying a lone body which was slung over his shoulder. Meryl stood outside their cottage, staring with eyes dotted with tears at the sight that filled her eyes. 

"Meryl?" Milly's voice rang through Meryl's head. After Vash had left to fight Knives, Meryl had asked Milly to begin calling her Meryl instead of 'Sempai' all the time. And frankly, Meryl liked it much better. She had also stopped calling Vash 'Vash-san'. She felt that he was more a friend now than before.

"Milly! Look! It's Vash!" Milly looked up from the mud and dirt she previously was focused on. 

"Meryl! You're right, it is Vash!" Milly jumped out of the hole and ran towards Meryl. She placed a dirty, gloved hand on Meryl's shoulder. "You said you'd tell him everything," she reminded, winking. "Tell him. Go to him now."

Meryl nodded and smiled up at Milly. She didn't care how dopey she may have looked. Right now, all that mattered was telling Vash how she felt. Her white-clad figure darted towards the beaming Vash.

"Oh, Vash!" Meryl yelled happily. Her arms spread apart as soon as she reached Vash. The Stampede's reaction was not surprising. He laid Knives on the hard, heated desert ground, and followed Meryl's action. He wrapped his arms around Meryl and hugged her as tightly as he could. 

"Meryl... I came back. Just like I promised." Vash kissed the top of her head. It was apparent to him that Meryl didn't care how filthy he was. He didn't either. Vash had realized after the Monev the Gale incident that he cared for Meryl, but it wasn't until the Fifth Moon happening that he knew he loved her. He still hadn't revealed his feelings, but he planned to. 

Meryl and Vash parted after what seemed so short. Meryl's grey eyes drifted towards the motionless body upon the dusty ground. "Vash... is that Knives?"

Vash nodded. "I saved him, just like Rem said. I took care of Knives."

Meryl kneeled down in order to get a better view of Vash's brother. He looked almost identical to Vash, except for lighter hair, thinner middle, more muscular build, and no mole by the eye. And he didn't have an earring, either. "Is he... dead?"

"No, he's passed out. He should wake up within a couple hours." Vash lifted Knives up once again and headed for the cottage. "Hey, Milly!" Vash called out to the insurance girl as he walked. He then came to a stop. His body turned around, facing Meryl. "I missed you. Come help me with Knives, will you?"

Meryl's face blushed a color that may have just very well matched the color of Vash's coat. "Um, sure." Meryl hurried along behind Vash. Milly winked in Meryl's direction.

A few hours had passed before Knives awoke. Meryl and Vash had been watching him when he came to. Not much had been said between the two, but there was unmentioned high tension in the room.

Knives's eyes slowly opened. "Ugh... Vash?" You can only imagine how surprised Knives was when he saw not only his brother hovering over him, but his brother's female best friend.

"Who the hell is she?!" Knives jumped from his place of slumber. Vash quickly calmed his psychopath brother down by placing his still bleeding hands on his shoulders.

"Knives, this is Meryl. She's my-" He stopped mid-sentence. "My very good friend. Don't hurt her, Knives."

Knives snickered to himself and slumped back down onto the bed. "So, Vash, this is the girl you mentioned on our journey back home."

"Knives- you were awake for that?! I was talking to myself!"

Meryl raised an eyebrow. "What did he say about me, Knives?"

"Oh, he spoke of a woman named Meryl Stryfe very fondly. He went into deep detail about how sexy she looked when she was angry, and how much he loved the way she moved about-"

"Heh, Knives, don't you think you should continue to rest? I mean, you've had a rough day, heh." Vash instantly threw a pillow on top of Knives's head. His muffled screams of, "GET THIS THE HELL OFF OF ME!" could not be heard by the two. Eventually, Knives gave up and drifted back into slumber.

_-End Flashback-_

Meryl glanced behind her. "Vash? Keep up, buddy," Meryl called. Vash was in a state of dizzyness recently. He constantly was trying to plot out that way he would execute his love for Meryl.

_-Dreamy Phase-_

"Oh Meryl, my love! You mean so much to me! My love for you is like a little bird flying across the desert with no boundaries!"

_-End Dreamy Phase-_

"...Nah." Vash hurried up beside the gleeful Meryl. He patted her head softly. "What's gotten you so cheerful lately?"

Meryl threw her arms up in the air, pointing a finger towards the sky. "Oh nothing... just, feeling very happy. I mean- I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I'm actually very happy at your return." She smiled in a way that Vash had rarely seen on her. The only other time he'd seen that face was when he had hugged her before he left to face Knives. Because- well- Vash had to be honest, Meryl normally acted like she had no interest in him. But he was certain that he could make her fall for him.

"That's good," Vash replied, "it's nice when you're happy." He then did something that could've risked his physical state- he wrapped his arm around her waist. He was willing to live life and take chances.

It was amazing- Meryl didn't seem to mind the gesture at all. In fact, to Vash's surprise, Meryl leaned her head onto his shoulder- to the best of her ability due to major height difference.

"So Vash- what do you want for dinner?" Meryl questioned. "Pizza? Chicken? Or maybe your favorite- donuts?"

Vash perked up. "Really? Donuts? For dinner?"

"Well, yeah," Meryl said. "I mean- it's been exactly one week since your return. Why don't we celebrate?"

"Yeah!" Vash hummed happily, his arm still positioned around Meryl. "I think that sounds good."

Vash, Meryl, and Milly all finished their meals- without Knives. He had been sent to another home- for, let's say, mental folks. Vash had no interest in talking about it either.

Milly closed her eyes, smiling. "Well, I'm off to bed. G'night Meryl and Vash!" She trotted away, knowing that if she left the two alone, they might just confess their feelings. Milly had decided that she believed Vash felt the same way towards Meryl as she did for him- so she had placed all her cards into getting them together.

Vash's palms were sweating like crazy. He knew that right now was a great chance to tell Meryl about his feelings, and he if he didn't now... she may find someone else.

"Uh, Meryl?" Vash's voice cracked a bit. At that moment, though, he really didn't care. He was certain Meryl wouldn't either. "I... have something to tell you."

Meryl nodded. "Yes, Vash?"

"I... really really like you. I mean- um, a lot and I just want you to know that I hope you feel the same. But if you don't- um, I'll understand 'cause I'm not exactly the most loved person ever and um..." Vash trailed off. His heart pounded faster and faster. "And, I love you."

Meryl's eyes stared back at Vash. "Vash, I-" She cut herself off and walked over to where Vash was seated. She leaned over him, taking one of her hands in his. She put her head against his and kissed him. 

"I'm glad you feel the same." Meryl blinked tiredly and yawned. "G'night, Vash." She walked to her room, winking at Vash.

_-Next Day-_

"Good morning, every one!" Vash's cheerful voice rang through out the small, cramped cottage. "Get up!" 

Vash walked to Milly's room, entering and hovering above her sleeping figure. "GET UP!"

Milly jumped up, awake instantly. "Ah... good morning... Vash." 

"I made breakfast! Get up! We have a big day planned by- who else- me!" Vash danced off to Meryl's room- his favorite stop.

The Humanoid Typhoon creeped towards Meryl, his footsteps quiet and slow. He hunched over Meryl's body, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, Meryl!" He leaned over her and kissed her cheek. "Get up, sweetie! I made... breakfast!"

Meryl's eyes opened slowly, their gaze focusing on Vash. "Good morning?" 

"Yep!" Vash's voice squeaked like a young girl's. "Aren't you happy? I made it for you!" 

Meryl stumbled out of bed, but instead of finishing her journey alone, Vash scooped her up with his arms. "Can't waste time, Merry!"

"Merry? What?" Meryl ignored this when she was placed in front of one of the most... interesting meals she'd ever seen. The toast was burnt, the eggs looked like milk, and the milk... was green.

"Doesn't it look delicious? Don't you just wanna eat it all in one bite?" His smile and self-accomplished attitude was too sweet for Meryl to just crush, so, she agreed.

"Yes, Vash, dear, it looks... great!" She smiled at him. "You shouldn't have!"

"Oh I know, but man, I couldn't help it! I just wanted to surprise you!" He patted her head. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen- finish your food!"

Vash left the room just as Milly was entering. "Eat your food Milly! Merry will tell you how great it is!" He bustled to the kitchen, humming happily.

"Boy, he sure seems happy," Milly laughed. "What happened?" 

"He told me... he loved me!" Meryl squealed.

"What's up with him calling you Merry, though?"

"Aw, it's a nickname I guess. Cute though..."

Milly covered her mouth when she saw the food. "Are you gonna eat that? You didn't reject it?"

"Well, he seemed so proud. I couldn't just turn it down," Meryl sighed. "Let's just eat it."

Meryl swallowed all the food in one bite- while Milly dumped hers in the trash can. It seemed wasteful- but who in their right mind would eat that?

"Milly! Merry! I got the dishes done, ready for our plans today?" Vash hopped back out to the dining room. "Ready? Ready?"

"Yes, Vash," Meryl said calmly. "What is your surprise day plans?"

"All right! Well, first, we will go out to this play called 'Birds in July'. Y'know Meryl! That play you wanted to see?" Vash grinned.

Meryl was touched Vash actually knew she wanted to see that play. Maybe there were more things he knew about her that even she didn't know he knew...

"And that's all," Vash finished.

"Just see a play?" Milly asked. She cocked her head.

"Well, I spent all my money on the tickets for the play."

Meryl waved a hand. "That's OK Vash! I can rent movies too!"

Vash smiled. "All righty! Sounds good, so you'll pay, right? 'Cause, I have no more money." He looked down sadly.

"Of course I will, Vash. Don't worry about it, really." Meryl wandered back to her room, where she grabbed her purse and started digging around, trying to find cash. "Aha! Here, I have about six-teen double-dollars, which will get us about eight movies. OK, Vash?"

Vash and Milly both yelped their approval from the kitchen.

Meryl emerged back from her room. "All right, so when do we leave?"

Vash, without answering, picked Meryl up and slung her over his shoulder. "No time to waste, Meryl, Milly, c'mon!"

_-At the Theater-_

Vash sat next to Meryl, who sat next to Milly. Meryl was very pleased with Vash- he actually was behaving very well through the play. She knew that plays were not exactly Vash's cup of tea, but it was very sweet of him to be so kind. It also seemed that he paid a lot of money for the seating. They had first-row seats in the theater. 'Birds in July' was an extremely popular play, and it was quite difficult to get good seats.  
  


At the end of the play, the trio headed to the movie store, where each was to pick out two movies. Vash was allowed to pick the last two movies, as he paid for the play. 

When they arrived at the store, each went to another section. Meryl went to drama, Milly went to comedy, and Vash headed to the romance section. As Meryl was rounding the corner, she saw Vash grabbing what seemed to be the most romantic films ever made. In his arms he held 'Titanic'. Vash had once told Meryl he really enjoyed that movie- though he hated the fact that so many people died. 

"Oh, Vash. I see that you have 'Titanic'. You really like that movie, huh?" Meryl asked, sneaking up behind Vash.

"Yeah. It's almost too sad for me though." Vash wrapped an arm around Meryl. "Hope you don't mind."

"Nah." Meryl brushed it off. She leaned her head into Vash. "Besides, I love you too."

Vash held Meryl, just standing there in the aisle of the video rental store. They didn't really care if they were supposed to be doing anything. Milly spotted the two- and smiled a very gleeful smile. "Oh, Meryl, Vash. I see you two are getting along!" 

"Mm..." Vash mumbled, still holding Meryl. "Yeah. So, should we get going?"

"I have a better idea," Milly said, "why don't I head out for the night? I was planning on going to the hospital to visit the sick kids. Then you two can have a night alone."

"Oh Milly, you don't have to do that," Meryl suggested. She then remembered the events of just moments before, and changed her mind. "Y'know what? If you really want to, you can."

"Yay!" Milly cheered. "I will! And by the way- you two can choose all the movies. I know you both want some romance flicks anyways." Milly winked in Meryl's direction. "Bye!"

"Wait- you're leaving now?" Meryl called. But Milly had already disappeared.

"Well, I guess that leaves just us, huh?" Vash asked. "What do you want to rent?"

_-Back At the House-_

Vash and Meryl were slumped on the couch, Vash with his arm around Meryl. Meryl's legs had placed themselves over Vash's; not that he minded. On the screen was 'Titanic', Vash's movie of choice. 

"Jack! Jack!" The TV's speakers yelled.

"Rose, oh God, Rose!"

Vash leaned his head onto Meryl's, pulling her closer to him. "This is a great movie," he whispered. "It's so-" he stopped, wiping his teary eyes. "Beautiful."

"Yes," Meryl agreed. She then noticed that Vash's feet were bare. Meryl saw that they too were as scarred as the rest of him. Her eyes filled with tears, feeling a bit shocked that she hadn't thought about it earlier. If they got really, really close...

"Meryl?" Vash lifted Meryl's chin with one hand, a concerned look in his eyes. "You OK?"

"Um, yeah. It's... the movie."

Vash kissed the top of her head. "OK, then." He lifted her up onto his lap, and turned her to face him. Then, he made a kissy face towards Meryl. He laid his lips across hers.

"Vash," Meryl started. But she wasn't able to finish. 

They fell asleep like that- Vash holding Meryl- who sat on his lap facing him.

_-The Next Day-_

Meryl awoke groggy and tired, having slept next to Vash. It appeared that they were still on the couch- right where they fell asleep. Vash's arm was looped under Meryl's, holding her against him tightly. She knew that if she tried escaping, he wouldn't let her. So, she remained in the somewhat uncomfortable position.

Vash eventually did wake up, feeling the same as Meryl. He turned her around so that her face would meet his. "G'morning."

"Good morning to you also. How long have you been up?"

"Not too long, about twenty minutes."

"And, you didn't say so earlier?"

"Well, I still thought you were asleep."

Meryl attempted to move from her spot next to Vash, but he made it absolutely impossible. "Vash, could you let me go?"

"Yes," he answered, giving up his grip on Meryl. He let her go, but as she got up, he grasped her hand, letting it go softly as they parted. "What are you going to do?"

"Go to my room, get dressed, and eat. Why?"

"You're not enjoying laying with me?" Vash looked hurt.

"No, I am, but I need to start the day. I can't just lump around like some people," Meryl replied, obviously referring to Vash.

"It's not my fault," Vash mumbled.

"Yes it is," Meryl said. "I can't afford to laze around like you all day. I need to pay rent, pay for food, pay bills- it's not free, y'know," she retorted. "And besides, it wouldn't be fair to Milly if I didn't work. All the money she makes only pays for half of what we use. And a large portion of the money _we _earn is spent on _you._"

Vash's eyes watered. "Yeah, but I'm wanted."

"You're not going to get caught. I mean really, you've lived up until now without capture. The least you could do to help Milly and me would be to get a job. Hell- you don't even have to get a job! You could wash dishes more often, straighten the place up- even that would help!" Meryl stormed out of the room, leaving Vash.

"I bet she won't let me sleep with her tonight," Vash pouted to himself, then left to go outside.

As the suns began to set and the moons were rising, Meryl returned to the cottage. She was exhausted from work- it really was a tough job. Milly was still working though. She would be until much later that night. Meryl couldn't help but feel a tad guilty.

She entered the dwelling only to realize that Vash was not home. Her lips curled into a smile. "He's probably drinking," she said to herself. She set down her purse, and checked the phone messages.

_"Ms. Meryl Stryfe: this is Chief of the Bernardelli Insurance Society. You have not reported back for several weeks. The society and is very worried."_

Meryl paused the message. "Yeah, I bet you are." Then, she continued to listen.

_"You and your partner- Milly Thompson- should report back soon. If not- we will send someone out to your area and see if they are able to find out just why it is you have not contacted us. If it is because of complications with Vash the Stampede, we'd be happy to turn him in and get the sixty-billion double-dollars for the society. We are aware of the fact that you have a close relationship with your assignment."_

Meryl gasped. "No, no. How'd they find out?"

_"Please Meryl, if you value your job- and apartment- we suggest that you curtail all relationships with Vash the Stampede. If you decide to do so- we will let Vash the Stampede go unharmed, but you will not be permitted to see him again. However, if you don't comply- we will be forced to send an agent out to capture and turn in Vash. You do know that once Vash is captured, he will be put to the death penalty, right?"_

Meryl's heart sank.

_"Well, if you weren't aware of that- you are now. Vash the Stampede- or shall I say, your assignment, is a very dangerous man. You know you shouldn't be in any sort of realtionship with him, don't you? We even notified your parents so that they know their daughter is with an extremely deadly outlaw. Oh- and if you think that you can quit and stay with Vash- you're mistaken. You signed a four-year contract. Bernardelli is ready to make any move to protect business and employees, so please be sure that you end your Vash relationship. Have a great day, Meryl Stryfe- or should I say- Mrs. Vash the Stampede?"_

The message ended. Meryl could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She had an important decision to make- stay with Vash and lose her apartment, job, and basically- her whole life and risk getting Vash killed? Or saving her old life- but never seeing Vash again?

_-Later That Night-_

Meryl lay curled up in a ball, her face buried in her pillows. Her head pounded- she didn't want to put Vash's life in danger- but she also didn't want to never see Vash again. After all, she loved him. She was leaning towards staying with Vash- after all- maybe she could convince Bernardelli to let her quit and be able to stay with Vash. 

"Meryl!" Vash's voice came yelping in from the door. Meryl heard footsteps nearing her room. 3, 2, 1...

"Merry! I'm so sorry!" Vash bursted in through the door, picking up Meryl and holding her tightly. "I'm sorry- so sorry! But today- I went out and got you something with money I made from babysitting some kids!"

Vash pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it up to Meryl. "I had to combine all the money I've gotten for the last few months in order to get this for you! It took me forever to decide which one to get- but then I realized that this one was really expensive- so I asked some kids' moms if I could babysit them for a few hours to get paid! And they let me!"

Meryl took the box gently from Vash's hands. She opened the box- inside was a gold locket, the name "Meryl" carved into the front. It was the shape of a heart. She clicked open the locket, revealing a small picture of a grinning Vash on the inside. On the left, it read, "I love you".

"Do you like it?" Vash asked excitedly. "I had to wait a few hours before the jeweler finshed it- so I diminished time by cleaning the shop for him. That's why I'm back a little late."

Meryl stared in happiness at the locket. It was truly beautiful. "I... don't know what to say, especially after this morning..."

"It's OK, Meryl. Don't worry about it. Because I don't want to think about what a bother I am."

"You're not a bother. I mean- look what you did for me?" Meryl wrapped her arms around Vash. "Sleep here tonight."

"Sure," Vash said happily. He instinctively started getting undressed, leaving Meryl to turn away.

Vash was down to his boxers before he realized what he was doing. "Oh, man!" He grabbed at his clothes on the floor. His face was blazing with red. 

"Vash- don't worry about it. If you feel insecure about your scars- don't. I don't care."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I still feel uneasy. I'm going to get my pajamas." Vash trotted off, coming back in warm, fuzzy black and grey pajamas. 

"Better?" Meryl asked.

"Much." Vash replied. He snuggled into the bed, pushing himself right against Meryl. He kissed her good night, and fell asleep.

_-Two Days Later-_

Meryl had made up her mind. She was going to remain with Vash, even if it meant endangering his life. As long as she was beside him, Bernardelli wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on the boy. However Meryl still hadn't told Vash. She felt a little guilty, but decided it was best if he didn't retain that knowledge.

"Hey, Meryl!" Vash's familiar voice echoed throughout the town. People occasionally glanced up, but they knew it was Vash, looking for his lover.

"Over here!" Meryl called, waving Vash towards her. His body found its way over to Meryl, where she stood outside a shop.

"Guess what I just bought?" Meryl asked, grinning at Vash.

"DONUTS!" Vash attacked the bag with reckless abandon, swallowing the donuts as fast as his mouth would allow him. 

"Well, I was saving those for dinner..." Meryl sighed. She figured Vash would never change. "Well, did you specifically need to tell me anything, Vash?"

"Oh yeah," Vash mumbled in between bites. "Um, your company caa'ed. 'Ey said to ca' 'em back." Vash swallowed. "They sounded kinda angry."

"Oh, gosh," Meryl placed a hand over her mouth. "Vash, I need to call them right now." Meryl hurried off, leaving Vash alone. He looked rather odd eating in the middle of the street by himself.

Meryl reached the cottage- automatically groping blindly around the table for the phone. "Bernardelli..." she mumbled to herself. "Aha!" She grasped the phone, dialing the numbers as fast as she could. 

"Hello?" came a thick, Brooklyn accent.

"Yes, um, this is Meryl Stryfe of the Bernardelli Insurance Society. I work in claims and disaster investigations- may I speak with the Chief?"

"Hold on, let me transfer ya cawl." There was a faint buzz in the background before a hoarse voice came through the phone.

"Hello?"  
  


"Yes, um, hi Chief. This is Meryl, Meryl Stryfe."

"Right... Mrs. Vash. Good to talk to you," Chief said harshly. "I called earlier to remind you of your decision you had to make."

"Yes, well, I've decided."

"What is the path you've chosen?"

"I'm asking you a favor... can I please, please just quit Bernardelli and be with Vash? You have no idea what he means to me..." Meryl's voice cracked.

"Oh, but Meryl, isn't it horrible to be around him? I was just skimming through your last reports, and it seems that you disliked Vash very much in the beginning."

"Yes, but that was before I realized I care about him! Please, please, Chief!"

There was silence at the other end. In the background, Meryl heard a quick whisper of, "Don't talk! She'll hear you!"

"What was that, Chief?" Meryl asked.

"What was what? I didn't- hey! Ow! Don't! AH!"

"Chief? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing I-" Chief's voice was cut off, and a sexy, young male one came through.

"Chief and I are having a little fun, Ms. Stryfe..."

"Who is this?"

"I'm Chief's master-" Chief managed to get the phone back from whoever was just speaking on it.

"Chief- that wasn't your wife. In fact- that was a man!"

"Actually- that was my wife, Meryl. She got a-" he stopped.

"A what?"

"A sex change. But I haven't told anyone, so-"

"AHA!" Meryl yelled. "I know Chief. If you let me remain with Vash and quit Bernardelli- I won't tell anyone your little secret."

Chief sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!"

"Meryl- take care of yourself. You were a decent employee, and we'll miss you. Oh yes- and what about Ms. Thompson?"

"Oh? Milly? Um, she wants to quit on her own, thank you."

"All right. Have a great life, Mrs. Vash the Stampede."

The phone clicked off. Meryl was beginning to have a lot more confidence in herself.

_-One Month Later-_

Meryl lay across from Vash on the bed- in deep thought about the night before. She had had the most amazing night of her life- not that she was going to ever share any of it. It was moments like those that remained in the bedroom.

Vash rolled over onto his side and stared at Meryl. "Good morning."

"G'morning."

"You enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, very much," Meryl purred. 

"Well then you're going to enjoy tonight even more."

"Really?"

Vash grasped Meryl's hand. "You and I are going to the fanciest place on Gunsmoke- the Stardusk Hotel."

"Oh, Vash! That's one of the most expensive places on planet!"

"Yes, and there we will eat dinner, have some champagne, and stay the night in the lovers' suite."

Meryl gasped. "But... that must cost a fortune!"

"Not when you have a brother who works for his family."

"You mean, Knives did this?"

Vash nodded. 

"Oh! Oh my gosh, I should pack!"

Vash shook his head. "Nope. Already done. Bags are in the hotel."

Meryl watched Vash in amazement. "Knives told me he was going to make it up to me for being so cruel. So- he got a job and saved up some cash that he gave me to do whatever I wished with."

"And you're spending it on me?"

"Yep."

Meryl hugged Vash, kissing him all the way down his neck.

Vash knew that the night ahead of him was sure to be the best of his life.

AN- Please review! Please, as we all like feedback!


	2. Paradise City

_AN- Well, I'm off spring break so I'm not going to be able to write as often as I have been. I am, however, in my fourth- and last- quarter of school, so this summer sometime I'll probably be able to wrap it up, if it lasts that long. Enjoy._

**Loving Vash**- Chapter 2

The Stardusk Hotel was stunning. 

Right when the couple entered, a young man in a tuxedo greeted them and guided them toward their room. The carpet was wine red, the ceilings decorated with beautiful paintings of lovers. Chandeliers hung shining from the ceilings also. As they journeyed through the maze of hallways, roses lined the walkways. It was truly romantic.

Vash had even dressed up- in a black tuxedo, even pinning a red rose to his chest. Meryl hadn't worn anything amazing, just a black gown. She wasn't expecting much to happen...

They arrived in their room- which was almost more grandeur than the halls. In the middle of the room was king-sized bed with red, black, and white silk sheets. The pillows were white and fluffy- created from more silk. The walls were white, pictures of roses and flowers hanging from them. The room was splattered with candles here and there, white and smelling of roses.

"Vash..." Meryl was amazed at the sight. She plopped down on the bed, her fingers tracing the wrinkles in the silk. 

"Yeah, I know," Vash mumbled, just as hypnotized as Meryl. He made himself comfortable by flopping down onto the bed, pulling Meryl to his side.

"You're really a touchy person, aren't you?" Meryl asked, her eyes looking directly into Vash's. 

"Well, I've waited 131 years haven't I? I've never had a lover before."

"Ah, I see. That surprises me somehow, after seeing how many women you've chased."

"Yeah but," Vash stopped, grabbing Meryl's nose. "I got the best one this time." He tickled her stomach, playing with every little feature on her body.

"You're so weird," Meryl giggled, trying to defend herself from the sensation the tickling brought her. She picked up a pillow, whacking the poor boy straight off the bed.

"You are in for it now," Vash muttered, a small smile forming across his lips. He grasped the sheets from under her, sending her clear onto the floor. Her brows furrowed in frustration. 

Vash laughed as Meryl struggled to pick herself up off from the floor. She eventually gave up and rolled over to Vash, where he lifted her up and set her back on the bed.

"Stupid-head..." Meryl grumbled, but she was still grinning. Vash joined Meryl, wrapping his arms around her. "By the way- we leave for dinner in about ten minutes."

"But- oh man, I'm completely messed up!"

"No you're not. You look great."

Meryl smiled at Vash's sincerity. "OK, let's go."

After dining among the ranks of such classy folks as Cliff Cezar and the elite members of the Gunsmoke Elite Club, Vash and Meryl headed back to their cozy dwelling. 

A small, unnoticeable radio sat in the corner of the cream-colored bathroom. It played soft piano music that coordinated with the setting of candles and bubbles. Vash and Meryl both eased themselves into the large, French tub and laid opposite each other.

Meryl was extremely uneasy about relaxing (not that she was) naked in a tub with the most wanted outlaw on the planet, not to mention he was not a human and that he had more scars than anyone else. But she wanted to stay with him, so as to not cause him to feel ashamed or embarrassed of his body. After all, in Meryl's experience, Vash had never been confident in his scars.

Meryl shifted in the tub, trying to turn away from Vash. She wasn't afraid of sitting so close, she just didn't want to see anything... that she really would prefer not to at the time. She figured that in the bedroom it was OK because the lights were off and she couldn't see much. But in the bath tub... 

"Where are you going?" Vash questioned, a hint of disappointment apparent in his girlish voice. 

"I'm getting out, I'm pruny," Meryl said, beginning to contemplate whether or not she should stay.

"Please don't go," pouted Vash. "I want you to stay."

Meryl sighed, climbing back in. She seated herself across from Vash, turning her head sideways. She could hear a chuckle escape Vash.

"What?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You," Vash said. "You don't want to look."

"Of course I don't," Meryl retorted, flinging a bar of soap at Vash. "I'd feel so dirty. In fact, I already do."

"Oh, I see. Well..." Vash scooted closer to Meryl. "You are the first woman I've seen naked. So that makes me feel dirty too." He swerved around her. "So if I were you, I wouldn't worry about it."

Meryl blushed, ignoring Vash's hair that brushed against her back. The tips of his hair were so soft, even though his hair seemed so rough because of the way it stuck up. 

Meryl got out of the tub, trying to hold on to what little personal space she still remembered. The windows of the hotel were opened, allowing a cold, desert breeze to flow into the room. Meryl had blown most of the candles out, but a few still were glowing. She slipped into her pajamas and crawled into the silk bed.

Vash shortly followed, climbing into his pajamas behind the curtain. Meryl still couldn't even fathom why he still insisted on dressing in privacy, even though she had just been in the same bath tub as him, both of them naked.

Meryl felt a slight tingle at her ankles. It hadn't been much, so she assumed it was the wind. Then she felt it again. Meryl sat up, only to discover that it was none other than Vash, his head down by her toes, playing with her ankles.

"You _are _weird," Meryl whispered, turning so as to be able to face Vash. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, pulling her closer to him. 

Meryl smiled sadly, knowing that something had to be on his mind. She decided against pushing the subject, so instead ignored it. "Vash."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just saying your name."

His eyes lit up. "Well, how would you like..." Vash paused, reaching behind him, "... to be Mrs. Vash?" He revealed a gorgeous, shiny diamond that was set carefully on a gold band. He lifted her hand and slipped it onto her finger. "Perfect fit." Vash smiled, wiping a stray tear from Meryl's eye. "Meryl, will you marry me?"

The young woman's voice was lost. _She _was lost. Meryl was lost in the moment. She wanted to memorize how everything felt and looked. Her eyes were damp from the tears of joy she had released. "Yes!" Meryl cried, wrapping her arms around Vash's neck. "I will."

Vash had been right- it really was the best night of his life.

_-Three Days After-_

Meryl had revealed the news to Milly- and the poor girl couldn't be more ecstatic. She was already trying to help Meryl with everything; planning the wedding shower, bachelor party, which type of flowers to be used, and so on.

Meryl and Vash decided that it would be better if they picked out a date for the event to take place before anything else. Eventually, they agreed that July 1st would be perfect. Their wedding... would be perfect.

_AN- I know, I know. Much shorter than the first chapter, but it is the school's fault, so nyah. Anyways, next chapter will probably be a little longer. Love&Peace._


	3. Whiskey in a Jar

_AN- Whoot! I'm now on the third chapter. I'm still trying to piece together what exactly I'm doing next in the story, only I'm at a standpoint... um, writer's block... Enjoy!_

**Loving Vash- **Chapter 3 

Vash's bachelor party... was anything but normal. There were many, how you say, "surprises" at the event. Meryl had not attended the gathering, but oh, if she had...

_-The Bachelor Party-_

In the Planet Bar was about ten people, all of which were men Vash had encountered over the course of his life. Frank Marlon, Badwick (he preferred not to use his last name, due to issues with parents), Kaite, Brilliant Dynamites Neon (who, for safety reasons, used the name Trent), Julius, "Grim Reaper" Bostock, and several other men who had been at local bars when Vash had happened to blow in.

"I know! Let's make a toast to the... uh, bride!" cheered one drunken man, holding a glass of beer high in the air. 

"Ha ha! I'm not a bride... I'm a... um... what was it... GROOM!" Vash laughed, his face red and his brain stupid. He had already downed two glasses and one pitcher of beer, and he was plotzed.

"One free beer for everyone in this room! On me, Granny!" Vash screamed girlishly, his traditional tie dawned around his head. Vash was beginning to sweat heavily, and the bar patrons realized it. However, no one wanted to ruin Vash's night by revealing it to him.

"Hey! Does that include me, Tongari?"

Vash's head turned around, his eyes setting themselves upon the very sight he had missed for what seemed like an eternity. Clad in black, smoking a cigarette, and leaning his weight on a gigantic cross- was none other than Vash's best friend and biggest critic- Nicholas D. Wolfwood.

"Oh... Wolfwood? That you?" Vash stumbled toward the priest. He poked Wolfwood's arm, flicked him in the forehead, then slapped him.

"Wolfy! IT IS YOU! Where ya been? We thought you... uh, died," Vash's words were slurred. Then, in his drunken stupor, he hugged his friend. 

"Tongari! What the hell are you doing?" Wolfwood gave up, letting Vash continue his hug. When Vash finally did move away, his eyes were filled with tears, allowing them to fall freely down his face.

"Where have you been? We missed you so much..." Vash stopped and sniffled. "We thought you were dead, we were horrified!"

"I..." Wolfwood lost his voice. "I had to take care of business."

"So that's why we never found a body," Vash said, with his drunkenness seeming to fade away. "Wait until Milly hears! Oh man! She'll be so relieved!"

Wolfwood grinned, glad Vash hadn't thought to ask what exactly the business Wolfwood had to take care of was. "Are you sure she'll remember me?"

"Yeah!"

"OK then," Wolfwood said, sitting himself down at a table. He realized that Vash, so drunk was he, didn't realize how angry Milly or Meryl were going to be- or how upset Vash himself would be after discovering the news in a sober state. "Anyway Vash- why are you here?"

"Oh... my gosh, Wolf. I haven't told you? Wow, that's pretty weird." Vash slumped an arm over Wolfwood. "Me and Meryl- da insurance girly- we gettin' married!"

"You and Meryl? That's great! I always knew you had feelings for her." Wolfwood patted Vash's arm, winking. "You guys belong together."

Vash chuckled drunkenly. "I know! Wanna hear a sexy secret about my Meryl?"

Wolfwood played along. "Yeah! Tell your ol' pal Wolfwood..."

"Between you and me- Meryl likes it when I strip down to nuthin' at all and I dance egyptian style." Vash raised an eyebrow. "Great, huh?"

Wolfwood looked as though he was about to throw up. "I really, really didn't need to hear that, Tongari. And besides, I thought it was about Meryl."

"Nah. I changed it. Don't worry... about it." Vash got up dizzily, only to drop to the ground.

"Oh... lord."

Wolfwood slung the passed-out Vash over his shoulder, despite the extreme pressure it left on him. "Ow... ow... ow... ow... ow... ow..."

He wandered around town for a while- before spotting Meryl in the window of a small cottage. He slumped toward the house, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called a voice angrily.

"Heh heh, good ol' Meryl..." Wolfwood mumbled quietly. "Hey! This is your one-and-only handy priest, Nicholas D. Wolfwood!"

"What?!" gasped two women. Wolfwood could hear footsteps racing to the door.

The door swung open, revealing the two women Vash and Wolfwood cared about most. Milly's eyes lit up... while Meryl's became very dark.

"WOLFWOOD!" Milly squeezed Wolfwood as hard as she could, forcing Wolfwood to drop Vash on the ground. The first thing Wolfwood had noticed about Milly was that she had dropped all the formality in saying his name. He liked it.

"So... Wolfwood. Where do you think you've been for, oh say, the last few months?" Meryl's foot tapped impatiently on the wood porch.

"Uh... the remains of Augusta?" Wolfwood said stupidly.

"Well- I'm ready to here the story. And what the hell did you do to Vash?" Meryl questioned, moving with concern towards her fiancee.

"Nothing, he just passed out at the bar." Wolfwood paused. "Do I have to tell you the story now?"

"I'm waiting," Meryl repeated. "But if you must wait, tell us when you're ready." She trailed into the dwelling, dragging Vash behind her with difficulty.

Milly wrapped her arms around Wolfwood. "Sleep with me tonight."

Wolfwood nodded. "Sure."

_-Later That Night-_

"Meryl? You awake?" Vash hissed in the silence of the night.

"Arg... yes, I'm awake. What?"

"I had the weirdest dream," Vash said curiously. "Wolfwood had come back!" He paused, looking down. "Too bad it wasn't real. But man, if it had been real, I would've smacked Wolfwood around! He can't just abandon his friends like that!"

"Um, Vash? That... wasn't a dream. That really happened." Meryl crawled slowly away, expecting a huge outburst of anger to come from Vash.

"Yeah, right." Vash winked. "Good one."

"I'm not lying! Go look in Milly's room if you need proof."

Vash did as Meryl had instructed. He slowly cracked open the door, which revealed sounds of... how love is... expressed.

"OH GOD!" Vash screamed, covering his eyes and tumbling out into the middle of the hallway. 

Wolfwood's head popped out from behind the door. "Tongari- what the hell?" He walked out into the hallway, a sheet surrounding his otherwise naked body. Milly's young voice could be heard mumbling in the background.

"Agh! Wolfwood, it _is _you!" At that moment, Vash didn't know whether to hit Wolfwood or to... well, be nice to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You knew I was here!"

Vash looked puzzled. "Um, no I didn't."

Wolfwood shook his head. "Man, you must've been really, really drunk at your party."

"You came during that?" asked Vash. "OK then."

"OK then? Tongari, you haven't seen me for months because you thought I was dead and that's all you can say?!"

"Uh... well yeah."

Wolfwood groaned. "Get some sleep then, all right?" Wolfwood turned back to the room.

"Wolfwood?"

The priest paused. "Yeah?"

Vash sat up. "Why'd you leave?"

Wolfwood paused, standing against the door. He didn't move an inch.

"Why?" repeated Vash.

"I'm not ready to tell you that yet, Tongari." He entered the room, becoming engulfed in the shadows. "So... wait, OK?"

_-Two Weeks Later-_

Vash rocked against the back of the wooden chair seated in front of the small table in the corner of the room. His feet tapped the rotting wall as pieces drifted onto the floor.

"Oh good... Vash? The test is negative." Meryl bustled out into the kitchen, going towards Vash. "No baby. Yet."

Vash wiped sweat off his head. "Whew, well. Even if it had been positive, I would've been relieved."

Meryl hugged Vash. "Anyway, where's Wolfwood?"

"He went out with Milly for dinner."

"Again?" Meryl asked, somewhat upset. "I was hoping one of them would make dinner, I'm so tired." She slumped down onto Vash's lap. 

"He still hasn't told me."

Meryl turned her head upward toward Vash. "Told you what?"

"Why he left," Vash sighed. "I wanna know why he'd just abandon us like that. It's not fair."

Meryl gave a weak smile. "Maybe it might be better if we don't know for a while." 

There was a long pause. Vash squeezed Meryl's ankle. "And besides, the wedding is next week."

"Yeah."

Vash purred. "Where do you wanna go for the honey moon?"

Meryl smiled. "Anywhere."

"How about... on a sand-steamer trip. It'll be nice." Vash rolled his head back, relaxing. "The tickets are cheap this time of the year."

Meryl nodded. "Sounds nice. Seems odd that we haven't made those plans those." She smiled.

"OK, I'll call them tomorrow." Vash stood up, lifting Meryl off his lap and set her back on her feet gently. "We should get to bed."

_-The Next Day-_

"Wolfwood, where the heck'd you put my boots?!" Vash screeched angrily, stomping around the cottage like a mad man. "I was going to go with Meryl to get some groceries and I can't go if I can't wear my boots!"

A loud groan escaped Wolfwood. "Ugh... for the last freakin' time, Vash, I didn't mess with your boots!"

Vash screamed.

Meryl hurried into the room. "Vash, what the hell? What's up?" She took him by the arms and stared at him. "Don't be so loud."

"But- but- I can't go shopping with you without any shoes! Meryyyylll!" Vash continued to throw a tantrum. "Uggghhh...!"

Wolfwood groaned again. He was still in bed, curled up with two large hands (his own) holding a pillow against his aching head. "Shut up, Vash!"

Vash whined loudly. "I... want... to... go... with... Meryl... SHOPPING! So Wolfwood, help me find my boots!"

"No!" Wolfwood called back.

"Dammit you two, stop bickering!" Meryl's harsh-toned voice rang out through the cottage.

Vash squealed in an upset version of his girlish voice. "But Meryl... UGH!" Vash dropped to the floor, and began sobbing. 

"OK," Meryl moaned, placing her hands on her hips. "Now you're just being pathetic and whiny. And you're being a baby."

Vash sniffled. "I'm... not a baby, I'm sad! I wanna go with you!" Vash wiped his arms on his white shirt.

Wolfwood could be heard chuckling from his bedroom.

"Vash," Meryl said quietly. "You can go with. I have your boots in the closet, I just remembered. Now will you please stop being a baby?"

Vash sat up. "Sounds good." 

_-At the Grocery Store-_

Meryl pushed open the wooden door, allowing her and Vash to enter the building.

"Ooh! Meryl, let's get donuts and candy! Please! Please! Please!" Vash hopped up and down.

"Stop acting like a buffoon and I'll let you get some," Meryl said. "But first we gotta get the essentials, OK?"

Vash nodded. They headed towards the meat section.

"G'evenin', ma'am and sir, what can I do fer ya?" asked the butcher, who stood behind the counter. "Any pork? Cow? Thomas meat?" He laughed heartily, his chest rising and falling. "I'm jus' jokin'."

"Um, can we get-"

"Pork, turkey, and some cow? Thanks a bunch, mister!" Vash chirped, after reading Meryl's list which she still held in her hands.

"All right! Coming up!" The butcher prepared the meat and returned several minutes later. "That totals to about six double dollars."

"Thank you," Meryl said, handing over the money. She was beginning to think she should send Vash shopping more often.

They reached the sweets section. Meryl had dreaded this moment, as Vash had a huge sweet tooth. 

"Ooh! Meryl! How about ten boxes of donuts? And three bags of-"

"Vash, one box of donuts and one bag of candy. Got it?"

Vash sighed loudly. "Well, can I at least have a candy bar for the way home?"

"OK, that I can deal with. Let's go."

_AN- Rather short chapter again, at least by my first chap. standards. Anyway, I'm going to skip the wedding part and go right to the honey moon. Unless there are requests, which there won't be because no one reads this crappy-ass fic anyway. XD Love&Peace!_


	4. I Believe in a Thing Called Love

_AN- Nyao! I'm back, baby! Never mind that no one is reviewing! I'm going to keep writing because guess what...? I'm stupid. XD I wrote a majority of this chapter while I was home sick, so it may suck a little._

**Loving Vash- ** Chapter 4 (AN- Ha ha I suck.)

_-The Wedding Ceremony-_

Wolfwood, who was the minister and best man, looked upon the happy couple, smiling. "Do you, Vash Saverem, take thee, Meryl Stryfe, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Vash smiled the happiest smile anyone had ever seen. "I do!"

"And do you, Meryl Stryfe, take thee, Vash Saverem, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Meryl grinned. "I do."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now-"

Vash and Meryl interrupted, falling to the ground, wrapped in each other's arms.

"...Kiss the bride." Wolfwood smiled again, Milly running up to him to release a hug upon his body.

Meryl lifted her head. "Think we should get to the reception?" She smiled.

Vash hugged her. "Yeah... eventually."

_-The Reception-_

Music blared from the large, black speakers that sat in the reception hall, which was decorated with white and red roses, with red geraniums splattered around (Vash's choice) in honor of Rem.

"If only she knew that one day _I_ of all people would get married," Vash mused. "It fascinates even me."

"Oh, hush," Meryl muttered, smacking Vash. "This is your- _our _wedding and we should have fun!" She pulled Vash off to the side, gripping his arms tightly. "Get back to the real world," she scolded. "Have fun."  
  


Vash grinned. "All right. I'm off to find Wolfwood!" And off he trotted, but he still pondered Rem in the back of his mind. He loved Meryl more than anything, but Vash couldn't help but feel that Rem should've been at the wedding to see Vash's greatest accomplishment... a wife.

"Hey! Tongari! Get over here!" Wolfwood called over the heads of so many people. "Meryl's parents are drunk!"

"What?!" Meryl gasped, hurrying over to where both her parents danced the night away, holding their drinks out and swinging around, arm in arm.

Vash stood back, a hand in his pocket and the other scratching his head. And he was laughing. Meryl had never seen him with such clear, bright eyes before. His smile was spread wide across his face, his hair flopped over with sweat. Meryl had never in her life seen someone so beautiful. 

Vash wore black pants and a white buttoned shirt, the coat of his tuxedo thrown casually off to the side. Meryl was in a long, white gown (which trailed to the floor) with a red rose placed neatly in her hair. It wasn't the most formal wedding ever; just a small, sweet, comfortable one.

"I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE!" screamed Meryl's folks as they danced in circles with the rest of the crowd. 

Meryl glanced over to her new husband, who joined in the dance, who lifted up both of Meryl's parents and twirled them above his head. She just couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked that evening...

_-At the Hotel Room-_

Vash laid across from his bride, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. She truly was beautiful, and he kept feeling as though he loved her more every time he saw her, as corny as that sounded to him. "Meryl?"

"Mm... yeah?" she asked drunkenly. Even Meryl had a few drinks.

"I want to tell you that, well, I love you."

Meryl sat up, rubbing her tired, sore eyes. "Thank you," she mumbled after a moment. "I love you too."

"So," Vash said invitingly. "What do you want to do?" He turned to lay down on his side, running his fingers up and down his long legs.

"Sleep." 

"Argh," Vash grumbled. "I meant, y'know... it _is _our wedding night, and I figure that you'd wanna..."

"Oh! You mean..." Meryl sat up, and ran to the bathroom. She came out a minute later, draped in red and black silk. "Ready?"

"Very."

_-Two Hours Later-_

"Heh... that was a vacation from the ordinary," Meryl said, her voice panting a little.

Vash cuddled her in his arms, ignoring the fact that his scars could cut her, even though Meryl had placed a blanket between them (after being... ahem, "close") to prevent any cuts. Vash absolutely hated it; he was extremely embarrassed about the way he looked.

"I feel so ashamed," Vash whispered. "I hate my scars."

"Vash! Don't say that, you know that I am OK with them." Meryl picked at Vash's hair. "Besides, not many girls get guys that look as cute as you."

"Really?" Vash asked excitedly. "You really think I'm cute?"

Meryl nodded. "Yes, I do. Now let's go to sleep."

Vash glanced at the clock. "Yeah, but it's already four in the morning. We'd be getting up in four hours anyway."

"Well then, we should go out for breakfast," Meryl suggested. "Then hang out the rest of the day."

"Sounds great," Vash said, kissing Meryl. "Happy one-day-of-married-life anniversary."

"You too," Meryl said.

_-One Month Later-_

"Vash!" Meryl called from the bathroom. "Vaaash!" 

Vash sat curled up in a ball, wrapped in the sheets of their king-size bed. He stayed silent. 

"Vash!"

He lay as still as possible.

"OK, if I have to ask you again, you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Vash remained in his silent state. _I can sleep on the couch, _he thought to himself.

"VASH!" Meryl screamed. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Yeah?" answered Vash weakly. He was afraid of the news that Meryl was to drop upon him any moment now.

"Guess what?" Meryl asked, walking slowly out of the bathroom. In her hand, she held a pregnancy test. "I got some news for you."

Vash squeaked. "What is the news?"

"You..." she started, crawling onto Vash's lap. "Are..." she paused, holding her breath. "VERY MUCH IN TROUBLE!" she screeched, tumbling Vash over. She lifted a pillow high above her head, bringing it down hard against Vash's head.

"AUGH!" Vash yelped. "What did I do?"

Meryl growled. "You got me pregnant, you jerk!" Meryl once again whacked Vash in the head with the pillow. "You know I don't make enough money to support a kid! And now, you got us a baby! Well, I hope you're happy! You cheap, moronic, stupid, dumb, idiotic, insensitive, free-loading jackass!" she stormed out of the room, tears running down her face. 

Vash felt butterflies enter him. He sat simply in the middle of the room, holding the pillow tight to his chest. "I'm going to be a daddy."

_-The Next Day-_

"You did WHAT?" Wolfwood demanded. "You got pregnant?"

Vash placed a finger over his mouth. "Hush up! And besides, it's not me who's pregnant, it's Meryl."

"Yeah, well, you're a couple, so does it matter? I think not. Anyway, have you told Milly? She'd want to know, I mean, we _are _going to be god-parents right? Or is there another man in your life I don't know about?"

Vash lifted an eyebrow, laughing. "That sounded really bad, Wolfwood."

Wolfwood smacked Vash. "You know what I meant, Tongari. Anyway, you got an idea of what you're gonna do and how you're gonna support this kid?"

"None what-so-ever," Vash mumbled, slumping down in his chair. "I've been thinking about getting a job, since Meryl _did _tell me I'm a free-loader."

"It is true, y'know," Wolfwood argued. 

"I am not!" Vash retorted. "I mean- I hate asking for help from others. I don't deserve it!"

"Calm down," Wolfwood said. "I was kidding." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and, well, tried to light it, but Vash stopped him.

"Smoke is bad for the baby," Vash said, taking the cigarette out of the priest's mouth.

"Watch it- you're beginning to sound like Milly," Wolfwood snarled. He pulled out his box of cigs and realized it was empty. "Damn, that was my last cig!"

"Too bad," Vash said. "Anyway, back to the money issue. I have absolutely no idea where to work, as I am still pretty wanted. I would ask you for cash..."

"But I already spend it on the orphans," Wolfwood finished. 

"Right. So, I was thinking about... letting Meryl- or you or Milly- turn me in, and you guys can use the money to pay for the kid."

"Tongari! Are you crazy? I mean, the kid has to have a father-figure, and I sure as hell am NOT going to do that!" Wolfwood pounded his hands on the table. "Do you know how much Meryl'd- no, all of us- would miss you?!"

"But-"

"Don't give me that crap," Wolfwood said loudly and clearly. "No matter what, you are not, I repeat NOT going to turn yourself in." Wolfwood grabbed Vash's collar. "Do we understand each other?"

Vash gulped. "Yes sir."

"Good," Wolfwood breathed, letting Vash's collar loose. "Let's just forgot you mentioned that."

"OK," Vash replied. "Where do you think I could get a job at?"

"Well, I've got an idea."

"Spit it out," Vash said. "I want to know, I want to help this kid!"

Wolfwood smiled. "Good to hear that. So, I was thinking. And I figured that the best way for you to make money at this point would be to sell something."

Vash looked puzzled. "Like what?"

"Well... let's start with this. You want to get money, right? The first thing you gotta do to get money is save it. That means no more buying gallons of ice cream for Meryl." Wolfwood grinned. "I can just see it now- Meryl having a coronary because she can't have any ice cream. Ah, the future looks bright."

"Hey! She happens to love her ice cream," Vash pouted.

"And that also means no more thirty boxes of donuts every week, you pig," Wolfwood laughed. 

"What?!" Vash breathed, grasping at his chest. "I... think I'm having a heart-attack!" He fell to the ground in fake spasm-attacks.

"Shut up and save it for drama club," Wolfwood growled. "You gotta know that this kid- and Meryl- need you help. I don't know if this has crossed your mind yet, but Meryl's gonna cost more too."

Vash sat in a state of confusion. "What?"

"I said, Meryl's gonna cost more too," Wolfwood repeated. "She's gonna need more food, maternity clothes, check-ups, doctor bills and fees," Wolfwood paused, staring at the shock look that played on Vash's features. "And I think I'll leave the rest up to you."

"Well, for food, I'll just stop eating. And for maternity clothes, either she can wear my clothes or she can rest naked in bed all day," Vash paused, grinning. "I personally like the second choice."

"Well, of course you would," Wolfwood said. "Because otherwise you wouldn't have gotten in this mess in the first place."

"Y'know what? This is not a mess, this is a gift from God! This baby will brighten our lives," Vash argued. "Meryl and I deserve this baby!"

Wolfwood looked taken aback. "That's the right attitude!" he said after a silent moment, his face perking up. 

Vash's cheeks were dabbed with tears. "And besides, I've probably been making Meryl feel like it's all her fault." He sobbed. "I don't ever wanna make her feel like that."

Wolfwood gave a sympathetic smile. "You're gonna make a great dad, Tongari."

_-Three Hours Later-_

"Hey Meryl, baby," Vash said softly. His arms came from behind her and wrapped themselves around her waist. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I called the doctor," Meryl tiredly mumbled. "It seems we've only been pregnant for two days." She leaned her elbows against the counter.

"Ah, I see," Vash said, kissing her head. "But you didn't answer my question. Are you feeling all right?"

"No," Meryl sighed. "Feeling sick."

Vash swooped Meryl up, carrying her to their bedroom. "Let's go to bed." He placed her softly on the bed. "Sleep."

Meryl almost drifted off before remembering that she had to change. "Ugh," Meryl groaned, lifting herself off the bed. 

"What?" Vash asked from the foot of the bed, where he had begun to take off his socks.

"I need pajama-"

"Say no more," Vash helpfully chirped, setting Meryl back on the bed. He began taking off her clothes, and sliding new ones on her. "It's OK. I got it."

"Vash," Meryl said, her head rolling back. "This is embarrassing."

"Someday I'll let you return the favor." He finished, running his fingers through her hair. "There, all done."

He took off the rest of his clothes, hopping into bed with nothing but red-hearted boxers covering him. "I feel so free!"

Meryl laughed. "You've been so weird you're whole life."

"I know," he said. "I'm such a freak."

"Well." Meryl smiled, placing a hand in one of his scars. "You're my freak."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_AN- Ha ha. I've done another chapter. OK, since it's the weekend, I'll probably finish the next chapter by Tuesday. Love&Peace!_


	5. Bernardelli

_AN- Well, I plan on getting this chapter to have some more Bernardelli action in it somehow. Because Bernardelli cracks me up._

**Loving Vash- **Chapter 5

Meryl sat at the small, wooden table, her fingers tapping the top lightly as she stared at the phone sitting in front of her.

Vash came up behind her, putting his head on hers. "So... you gonna call 'em?"

Meryl grumbled, placing her head in her hands. "I don't wanna do it yet."

"Yeah but Meryl," Vash argued. "We need money. And if we ask them to support us, we'll be fine."

"But asking Bernardelli...?"

"You got the dirty little secret though," Vash said. He chuckled.

"Well, you're right," Meryl sighed, picking up the phone. She dialed the phone number for Bernardelli. She heard a slight click.

"Hello?" answered the same Brooklyn voice that had answered before. "May I help ya?"

"Yes," Meryl mumbled. "Um... may I speak to the Chief?" She had forgotten how to be formal around Bernardelli employees. In fact, she had pretty much forgotten about all her co-workers. Except for Milly, of course.

"Hold on, let me transfer ya cawl," came the voice. There was a beep, and through the phone came Chief.

"Erm... yes, hello?" Chief grumbled hoarsely. He coughed into the phone loudly, causing Meryl to pull it away from her ear for a moment.

"Yes, this is Meryl. Meryl Stryfe?" she said. Meryl bit her lip, feeling rather nervous.

There was silence. "Um, yeah. Well... what is it?"

Meryl wiped a sweat bead from her fore head. "I don't know how to put this, but uh, see Chief, I'm pregnant."

Chief let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. "With the Humanoid Typhoon's kid, I presume?"

Meryl's eye twitched. "Yeah."

"Well," he began. "Is that all?"

"No," Meryl said. "Um, Chief? Y'know your- our, little secret?"

Chief sighed. "Yes."

"I've been thinking," Meryl said, twirling the phone cord with her fingers. "Since I quit Bernardelli, Vash and I have been hiding out. And I haven't had much money because, well, as you know, Milly quit, and she's living with us also, with her boyfriend. She has been working but, well, Vash and I are very expensive people to feed," Meryl paused. "But I guess you are aware of that because of past company parties that I've attended. Anyway, I was wondering, in exchange for keeping your little secret, I'd like you to support my family. And if you don't know, that consists of me, Vash, Milly, Milly's boyfriend Wolfwood, and the soon-to-come baby. So... what do you think?"

Chief agreed. "I can't very well leave you to starve. My husband wouldn't let me." He laughed. "Now Meryl, I _expect_ you to listen to my instructions. I'll send you, oh gosh, about seven-hundred double dollars a week. That's only is you keep the secret. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Meryl said, happily. "Thank you!"

"Bye bye Meryl," Chief said. "Keep that secret between us."

There was another click, and the dial tone came through. Meryl had just scored herself seven-hundred double dollars.

"Well-"

The phone cut off Meryl, ringing, and instead of finishing her curtailed sentence she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Meryl?" Once again, it was the Chief. "May I ask you something?"

"Chief? Nevermind, what?"

"Are you, by chance, having a baby shower?"

"Yes," Meryl replied skeptically. "Why?"

"I was thinking," Chief mused, "that we could fund it for you. You know, the company?"

"Why would you do that?" Meryl asked. "Not like you care. I mean- the company."

Chief laughed. "Well, actually, this is for business. We could send out flyers and say that we're supporting your poor family."

Meryl raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Chief replied. "But it'd be held about two weeks before you're due, so that the guests are really aware that you're pregnant."

"Ah," Meryl agreed. "I get it."

"You wanna do that?"

"Sure," Meryl said, feeling rather positive about the whole idea. "Call me in about eight months."

"Nearing when you're due?"

"Yes."

"Gotcha. Bye!"

The phone clicked. "Well Vash, we got ourselves a paid baby-shower, and seven-hundred double-dollars a week. How does that sound?"

"Pretty good," he agreed.

_-The Next Day-_

Meryl plopped down on the couch next to Vash, slumping into the pillows. "I feel so lumpy. And lazy."

"So?" Vash replied jokingly. "I feel that way every day."

Meryl sighed heavily. "I don't like this. Not a bit," she grumbled. 

Vash wrapped his arm around her. "Yes you do, you know you do. You like being lazy, don't you?" 

"No." Meryl crawled out of Vash's grip. "I'm going to bed, you gonna join me?"

"Yeah!" Vash excitedly hopped off his seat and headed for the bedroom. There was nothing like being married.

_AN- Yeah, yeah, bad me. Extremely short chapter, but I've got three chapters to go until I wrap this story up and begin a new one. Ah, I love the feeling of having a new story to write. If you're interested about what the story is going to be about, it's going to be a Shoujo Kakumei Utena (Revolutionary Girl Utena) fic. About Wakaba and Saionji. Love and peace, ya'll._


End file.
